Starting Over
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry caught his fiance cheating on him. He broke up with him and focused on his job. After the ex sees him in the paper he can't hold back. He tampers with Harry's project and ends up dying. Death gives him a choice and he becomes a reaper. He soon meets the guardians. Will they be friends or foes? Can Harry heal?
1. Chapter 1

**Starting Over**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(Harry's House)

"What the fuck?!" He couldn't believe what he had just walked in on.

Harry had come home from work. He was exhausted. After the war Harry had become an unspeakable. He mostly grabbed coffee, did errands, grunt work, personal projects, and jobs nobody else wanted. This had been going on for eleven years. He had learned a year after he started that he was only hired because he defeated Voldemort. They just wanted his name. It was frustrating but he refused to quit. He was going to make it and all those unwanted jobs helped.

The reason was that those cases he found were caused by a tiny shard of diamond. A red diamond. He collected the shards and put them together. He had also been studying them. His boss thought he was nuts and allowed him, thinking it was a way to keep him busy. It wasn't and he knew he was onto something big.

Now Harry was dating Draco Malfoy. They had started dating when they were eighteen. That was ten years ago. They had been living together for four years and a month ago Draco proposed. Harry gladly accepted.

Since he was so exhausted he went straight to the bedroom and instantly regretted doing so. There on the bed was his fiance riding Blaise Zabini. He stood there shocked for a minute before he snapped out of it.

"What the fuck?!"

The two on the bed sprang apart. They stared at him in shock before Blaise smirked at him. Draco's face went neutral.

"What is going on?" Harry asked, trying to remain calm.

"It's pretty obvious what's going on Potter." Zabini said.

Harry's magic flared out. It filled the room and the other two paled when they felt it. Both forgot just how powerful the person who defeated the dark lord was. After a few minutes Harry reigned in his magic.

"How long?" He asked.

"Blaise and I have been dating since fifth year." Draco told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"You ruined the Malfoy name and I lost both my family and my money. I wanted you to pay. For eleven years I've built your trust. The plan was to marry you and wait a year before filing for divorce. I was going to make you look abusive and a cheater. You would lose your reputation, popularity, and I would have gotten your money. Of course you just had to ruin it." The blonde sneered.

"Get out!" He ordered.

"Whatever. We have a backup plan." He said as they got out of bed.

"I don't care. Just get out." He said. "Winky!"

"Yes master Harry?" She popped into the room and gasped when she spotted the two near the bed.

"Watch these two. Make sure they don't steal anything on their way out." The black haired wizard ordered.

"How dar-" Draco went to say only to be cut off.

"Yes master." She glared at them. 'How dare they hurt my master!'

"Shut up Malfoy! Thanks Winky." He said to her.

"You're welcome." He ignored the wicked look in her eye.

Harry left after that. He went to the bank. He made sure that if anything happened to him it would go to Luna and Teddy. After that he went to Luna's. He told her everything and provided the memory. She sent it off to the Daily Prophet before going to write the article. Harry went to another house to sleep. The next morning he went to work.

The emerald eyed man went to his desk. He took out the red diamond and continued his work. He wanted to keep his mind off what Draco did. He had been in the library when his boss came up to him.

"Mr. Potter." He greeted.

"Mr. King." He closed the book.

"I just read the paper. Do you need time off?" He asked.

"No. I'd rather work." He said.

"If you change your mind come see me." He said.

"Yes sir." Harry watched him walk away before going back to his work.

Months had passed since then. He had learned that Winky had teleported them out of the house. She did it before they had gotten dressed. She teleported them to Diagon Alley. He got a chuckle out of that. Many gave his sympathies. Ron, who hadn't talked to him since he started dating Draco, had come up to him. He pointed in his face and told him "I told you so." Harry ignored him and walked away. Hermione had tried to do the same but he didn't allow it. He pointed out that they hadn't spoken for ten years and were no longer friends. He walked away after that.

Harry had published his work. His boss was impressed. His co-workers were pissed. He pointed out that they gave him those cases so it was their fault he found the shards. The red diamond was actually a magic infused red diamond. The magic was from ancient mages. They had put the shards into necklaces and infused their magic within them. They used the shards to protect Excalibur. The sword had been stolen after King Arthur's death. They had taken it back and hid it. He found the location of the sword and now it was in Avalon with King Arthur's descendant.

They had given him a reward. Draco had managed to sneak into the Ministry. He had tampered with his newest project. He had opened the book when it exploded. When they managed to extinguish the flames they found his body. There was nothing they could do. His body was buried a week later next to his parents. Draco was sentenced to Azkaban. His lover was convicted as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Raise of the Guardians.

'Thought'

* * *

(Kingsley's Office)

Four week had passed since Harry's death. They caught Malfoy and his lover and that should have been the end of it but something bugged the auror. He couldn't grasp why something felt off. He went back to his files multiple times trying to find it.

Many told him it was his grief. Kingsley knew that it wasn't. Then he spoke to Luna. She had asked how they managed to get through Harry's defenses. He not only warded his office but also his possessions within the office.

That's when he realized what it was that was bothering him. Neither Malfoy or Zabini had any knowledge on wards. Their attempts would have caught Harry's attention. Someone else would have had to take down the wards and let the two in before replacing them so that Harry wouldn't notice.

'Time to talk to Malfoy.' He sighed before leaving.

He visited the minister first before he went to visit Malfoy. The brat wasn't looking so good. His hair hadn't been brushed since he had been there. He refused to use any products or brushes that weren't the expensive ones he was used to. He was paler than usual and looked to have been crying.

When he spotted the auror he wiped his face and sneered. "What do you want?"

"I know that you had another accomplice. You and Zabini didn't work alone in murdering Harry." He began.

"Oh really?" He asked.

Kingsley nodded. "I do. Neither you or your lover have knowledge of wards. You couldn't have gotten into his office without help."

"Why would I tell you?" He scowled.

"Tell me and I can have you and Zabini sharing a cell." He said already getting permission.

"Promise?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes."

"Josephine Dawson." He said.

"I'll go inform the guards of the transfer." He said.

Kingsley left and informed the guards. Zabini was soon sharing a cell with Malfoy. Josephine Dawson was soon arrested. She was an unspeakable. She had been searching for Arthur's sword for ten years. She had learned that Harry had found the sword after he had returned the sword and published his results. Her plan had been to use the sword to rule the magical world and now she couldn't.

The loss of the sword had enraged her. Dawson wanted revenge. After hearing what Malfoy and Zabini were planning she offered her help. Now she was going to spend the rest of her life behind bars.

* * *

(With Harry)

After his death Harry had stuck around. He needed to make sure that all those responsible for his death were behind bars. Once Dawson was caught he returned to Death. It was time for him to move on.

"I'm ready." He said.

Death chuckled. "You're certainly a strange human. When I came for you, you had already accepted your death. Now you are ready to move on."

"Sorry?" He was confused.

"I'm giving you a choice." He decided. "You can either be sent on or become a grim reaper?"

"Grim reaper?" The green eyed wizard asked.

"Yes. I want to send you on to guide souls." He answered.

"I see."

"One of them wants to retire and I feel that you should take his place. You'll have a chance to start over." He explained. "I can give you time to think it over before you decide." He offered.

"No. Starting over sounds great." Harry said.

"You want to become a grim reaper?" Death asked for conformation.

"Yes."

"Wonderful."

Harry disappeared after that. The former reaper showed Harry the ropes before he left. He then was sent on and Harry officially took his place.


End file.
